Data processing devices often use static or dynamic memory to store data. Typically, the memory is strictly formatted such that each atomic storage unit of the memory is individually addressable. A data unit, such as a data file, table, or other logical arrangement of data, to be stored to the memory may exceed the size of the atomic storage unit, and thus will require multiple atomic storage units. Moreover, the size of the data unit may be such that the stored data unit spans higher-level inner borders of the memory. To illustrate, a data unit may be stored across multiple sectors or multiple banks of a memory. To facilitate efficient access to a stored data unit, data processing devices implement a software-based memory mapping mechanism whereby a portion of a memory is mapped to store a data unit such that the mapped portion of the memory is referenced using a single identifier, such as a pointer or single memory address. This memory mapping mechanism typically is implemented as a software routine, such as the “malloc” routine implemented by many standard system libraries, that is called by an application or the operating system to allocate storage to a data unit. However, the frequency of write/read/erase cycles often causes such software-based memory mapping techniques to consume significant processing cycles, thereby impeding the overall processing efficiency of the data processing device.